Wolf Remake Me Live
by thebestpass
Summary: Kimberly James, 17 ans, est une adolescent pour qui plus rien ne compte même sa propre vie. Elle est effrayé par le monde et a un immense problème avec le bruit malheureusement pour elle l'un des plus connus, arrogant et colérique élève du Lycée va s'intéresser à elle. Pourquoi ce jeune homme qui à tout pour plaire est il captivé par Kim? Reprendra t'elle goût à la vie?
1. Prologue

_**-Kim qu'es que tu aimerais faire plus tard? Me demanda t'il sans même me regardé. **_

_**-Je ne sais pas, répondis je doucement en glissant sur ma droite et essayant de m'éloigner un peu plus de lui. **_

_**-Kim? **_

_**-Mmm?**_

_**-Tu sais ce que j'ai vu sur ton bras? Tu as vraiment essayé de tuer? **_

_**Je ne répondis pas trop honteuse en repensent à la façon dont il m'avait regardé quand il l'avait appris. Tout ce que je fut c'est jouer nerveusement avec le sable chaud qui glissait entre mes bras. Il pris soudainement ma main agacer que je ne lui réponde pas. **_

_**-Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec toi, je suis encore maladroit et ça me tue de voir à quel point tu as peur de moi mais une chose est sûr, je ferais en sorte de te redonner goût à la vie. **_

_**Plus rien ne compte pour elle, même sa vie...réussira t'il à la faire changer.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Que t'arrive t'il?

**« Vivre...mourir. Y a t-il vraiment une différence entre les deux ? Moi vivre me tue. Chaque jour de ma vie est un enfer et je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je ne suis ni battu ni maltraité malgré ça je n'arrive pas à trouver un sens à ma vie. Pourquoi suis je en vie, est-je un avenir ici et pourquoi n'ai je pas le courage d'en finir avec tous ça ? Je me suis demandais des centaine de fois que serait le monde sans moi et bien évidemment il n'y à qu'une seul réponse : ça ne changera absolument rien, Kimberly James n'est qu'une être de plus sur cette planète, un être inutile et invisible. »**

**Assis derrière mon bureau je regarder l'aiguille de l'horloge tourné en appréhendant le moment où elle atteindra l'heure H : 8H. L'heur à laquelle tous les élèves aller entrée en classe aussi bruyant qu'agaçant. Je détestais le bruit, je n'avais jamais aimé ça, c'était d'ailleurs une des raison pour laquelle j'avais cesser de parler, la voix des autres m'insupportais rien que de les entendre jacasser me donner mal à la tête et une envie horrible de quitter la classe me prenait. J'allais rarement au lycée, je vivais cloîtré chez moi, je me forçais quelque fois quand les hurlement de ma mère devenait insupportable et malheureusement c'est ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin ma mère avait encore décidé de montré son agacement dû à mes absence au lycée et le fait qu'elle recevais des appel fréquent de celui ci. Ça fessait bien longtemps que je ne répondais plus à ma mère je l'avais donc, comme je le fessait toujours, laisser crier avec elle même, mais voyant que ça devenais interminable je décida de calmer sa colère en cédant. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici, à regarder cette foutu horloge qui avait désormais atteint son but. Tous ce que je put faire c'est mettre ma tête entre mes bras en attendent que la classe soit tous rentrée et que le professeur arrive pour que le bruit cesse.**

**-Tu es venu aujourd'hui ? Demanda une voix grave que je connaissais. Je leva doucement la tête pour voir Jared Vilas, un petit sourire ce glissa sur mon visage.**

**Jared Vilas était le seul être que j'arrivais à supporter sur cette planète j'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenais complètement, il m'avait fait bonne impression dés le premier jour de la rentré. Je venait juste de déménager à Forks et j'étais totalement perdu et je refusait de demandé de l'aide que ce soit à un élève ou à un professeur c'est la qu'il est arrivé vers moi sans un mot il à pris la feuille que je tenais dans les mains, la regardé et à sourit avant de me faire un signe de la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai fait confiance tout de suite, je l'ai suivit sans même poser de question. Depuis c'était le seul avec qui j'arrivais à me sentir un peu à l'aise, c'est vrais que je ne lui avais pas adressé la paroles et qu'a part quelque sourire timide je ne lui avais pas montrer que je l'apprécier mais malgré tout je savais qu'il s'en douté, puisque lui aussi avait l'air de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi.**

**-Contente de te voir aussi Kim, sourit il en s'asseyant juste à côtés de moi, il me tendit ensuite une pochette. Les cours que tu dois rattrapé.**

**Je pris la pochette et la mis dans mon sac sans même la regardé puis je tendis un des chocolat que j'avais pris par la même occasion dans mon sac et le posa en face de Jared en guise de remerciement.**

**-De rien, dit il tout en ouvrant et fourrant le chocolat dans sa bouche.**

**Quelque minutes plus tard le professeur de Maths, MR. Eberto, arriva. Il me sourit gentiment quand il s'aperçut de ma présence. C'était quelqu'un de très calme et toujours là pour les élèves, il n'hésitait pas à rester un peu plus longtemps pour expliquer aux élèves qui ne comprenait pas et plaidais toujours en faveur des élèves les plus turbulent ce qui lui valait une mauvaise réputation auprès des professeur.**

**-Bonjours à tous, chanta t-il presque comme il le fessait à chacun de ces cours. Mr. Yiruma ne daigne toujours pas ne faire part de ça présence. Tant pis mon cours n'est pas plus mal sans lui, on conclua t'il ce qui fit rire le reste de la classe.**

**Il commença son cours et le silence absolu régnais dans la salle, j'étais enfin tranquille plus rien ne me dérangeait, c'est vrais que j'aurais préféré être chez moi, mais c'était quand même bien plus vivable qu'en début de cours. Je pensait à ce que notre professeur venait de dire, c'est vrais que les rare fois où je venais je ne voyais pas Paul Yiruma, j'ai d'abord pensais qu'il avait attrapé la même maladie que Jared avait il y à deux moi, qui lui a fait raté pas mal de cours d'ailleurs, il était revenu complètement métamorphosé, c'est cheveux long avait était coupé et il devait faire au moin 20 Cm de plus, j'ai même eu du mal à le reconnaître avant qu'il m'adresse un sourire. Mais cela faisait plus de trois moi que Paul n'était pas venu en cours. D'ailleurs je ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu attrapé la même chose que Jared car il ne sont pas si ami que ça, il l'était bien autre fois, mais tout à changé quand ils sont rentré au Lycée et que Paul à commencé à traîné avec les « dur » du lycée, en tout cas c'est ce que m'avait raconté Jared un jour où nous n'avions pas cours et qu'il avait décider que nous resterions à la bibliothèque pour que je puisse rattrapé les cours.**

**J'avais passé l'une des journée les plus calme qu'il pouvait exister dans ma vie de Lycéenne je me suis même étonné que ça ce finisse si tôt, je pris mon sac avant d'adressé un dernier sourire à Jared et de m'en allé, mais une main retenu mon bras ce qui me fit sursauter.**

**-Désoler, s'excusa Jared tout en lâchent doucement mon bras. C'est que...je...on vient me chercher en voiture...heu...tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Me demanda t'il en regardant le sol. Je le regardait avec deux yeux rond ne comprenant pas pourquoi il demandais tout à coup à m'accompagner. Il leva la tête et en voyant mon visage il continua.**

**-C'est que...il y à une fête à La Push...je veux dire le bruit risque de...tu veux ou pas ? Finit il par dire semblant être agacer de ne pas trouver ces mots. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour lire si facilement dans mon esprit, quand j'y repense Jared à toujours essayé de me mettre à l'aise, il avait toujours garder une certaine distance entre lui et moi et ne m'avais jamais forcer à lui parler. Je voulais lui montrer que moi aussi je le considéré comme un ami et que je lui fessait totalement confiance, alors j'hocha simplement la tête ce qui me valut un sourire de sa part. Il pris son sac et marcha devant, moi le suivant. On arriva devant le lycée et le bruit d'un klaxon retenu mon intention, je me retourna alors pour y voire un voiture noir avec des vitre teinté qui empêché de voire l'intérieur.**

**-Ah ! S'exclama Jared. C'est lui. Il me fit signe de le suivre et m'ouvrit la porte de l'arrière avant de ce placer à l'avant.**

**-Qu'es que tu foutait ? Lui demanda une voix que je semblais connaître.**

**-J'ai ramené une amie on la dépose chez elle après on y va, lui répondit Jared ce qui me gênât un peu car il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis mais cela ne semblait pas gênait l'autre personne qui réagis simplement avec un « Mmmm » avant de démarrer la voiture.**

**-C'est cette fille hein ? Demanda son amie avec un ton un peu moqueur.**

**-La ferme ! Répondit Jared ce qui me surpris un peu car je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser des mots comme ça, l'autre ne rétorqua même pas il ce contenta de rigoler avant de ce retourné en ma direction quand il arrêta enfin la voiture. Est-ce qu'on était arrivé.**

**-Enchanté ! Moi c'est Paul, j'ai beaucoup...entendu parler de toi et quand je dis beaucoup tu peu me croire. Dit il, je pouvais le sentir, le sourire au lèvre.**

**Je venais de comprendre où j'avais déjà entendu sa voix, l'homme qui était entrain de conduire était Paul Yiruma, celui de notre classe qui ne venais plus en cours, sous la surprise je levais la tête, qui était depuis mon entré dans la voiture dirigeais vers la moquette de celle ci, pour vérifier ce que je pensait. Et là tout devenu flou dans ma tête, n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, au lieu de voire l'homme effrayant que je m'attendais à voire je vu deux prunelle d'un marron intense qui me donnais des frisson, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ceux ci, mais je fis un effort et monta un peu plus haut où je vis des yeux en amande qui semblait plisser, comme si il réfléchissait, je me recula alors en voyant que ces yeux appartenait bien à Paul, mais que ce Paul semblait complètement différent, il avait lui aussi couper ces cheveux et semblait dix fois plus beau, bien que je dois l'avouer qu'il l'était déjà.**

**Paul Yiruma, l'homme de toutes les conversation au lycée ce trouvait devant moi, le regard braquer sur mon visage et une main tendu qui n'avais pas bouger depuis qu'il avait prononcer ces dernière paroles. Le pire dans toute cette histoire et que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. **

**Mais que t'arrive t-il Kim ?**


End file.
